MCSG Friends Part 1
by PandaAN19
Summary: The story of 2 boys losing their friendship in the quest to become friends once again. This story has characters of some of my favorite small youtubers.


Chapter 1

The Fight

It has been nearly 20 years since young Chip and Cyber has had the fight that ruined their friendship.

Chip woke up one morning and said "Has it already been 20 years since Cyber and I had that huge fight."

While Cyber being the idiot he was got no sleep and said to himself "I need to get some sleep."

Minty playing minecraft and pulled out an old journal that had records of what happened during the fight Minty begins reading it to himself it says "Today is Oct 3rd Cyber was running his mouth off as usual and Chip was streaming as usual. Although today chip was in an extremely bad mood and yelled out Cyber to shut the hell up. Cyber kept rambling, Chip and Cyber finally entered a round and they walked in as the game was about to start. The game began and Cyber ran away from the cornucopia while Chip headed to cornucopia getting nothing from it while the guy next to him pulled out a stone sword sharp as a blade and got 2 slices on Chip. Chip asked for assistance as Cyber ran after to try to run back to spawn and tried to save Chip. As the guy behind Chip nearly killed him Cyber came in with 3 slices from head down. Chip said thanks as Cyber yelled out "WORTHLESS!"

Killing Chip getting 2000 pts. Chip was in silence, as Cyber burst into laughter. Chip mumbled shut being a cocky idiot he was told Chip to speak up, Chip yelled out "WHAT THE HELL DID I EVER DO TO YOU?"

Cyber laughed and said "what you did to me? Did you just ask that? You use me you abuse me to reach your goals have you ever thought about how i felt? Just once have you ever stopped and said I wonder if Cyber had any goals? NO!"

The talk stopped none of them were ever heard from again."

Minty got up and called Josh, Josh picks up "What's up?"

Minty replied "Hey um can you come over?"

Josh replied "Why?"

Minty said "It's about Chip and Cyber."

Josh replied "Not this bullshit again."

Minty said "Good friends don't just stop being good friends!"

Josh replied "I guess you're right."

Minty said "Get over here as soon as possible."

Josh replied "Ok."

Chapter 2

Detective

Josh finally arrived at Minty's house knocking on the door. Minty opened the door and said "Hey what's up?"

Josh replied "Let's cut to the chase how we going get them back together as friends?"

Minty said "We need to find out more background information."

Josh replied "How are we suppose to do that?"

Minty said "Detective Kenato will help us with this!"

Josh face palmed and said "Not this shit again."

They reach the office building in which Detective Kenato worked in.

Minty knocked ont he door. Kenato said "Come in!"

Minty and Josh came in and Minty and Josh said "Hey Kenato."

Kenato was silent. Then started saying "NOT THE ROD SPAM!, OH THE FNS!, WHY SO MANY TEAMS, WHAT A KILL!"

Kenato looked up and said "What?"

Josh replied "stop try harding!"

Kenato stood up and took of his try hard pants and put on some normal pants and sat down then said "Did you guys know today marks the 20th year that Cyber and Chip went missing? Pretty weird if you ask me."

Minty and Josh looked at each other and then Minty said to Kenato "That's why we're here."

Kenato said "Ah you want me to help you with the Chip and Cyber problem?|

Minty nodded Kenato said "I wish there was something i could.."

Rush comes running in "YOU GUYS MIGHT WANT TO LOOK AT THIS!"

Kenato looked and asked "What is it?"

Josh read it out loud "Dear Chip if you ever want to see your family again then come to _. If any funny business happens Kenato pays the full price with Caustic."

Kenato fell to his knees Josh asked "What's wrong?"

Kenato rips off his shirt and says I think the guy who impaled this bomb in me is the one who is blackmailing Chip.

Minty said "Who did it?"

Kenato said "H…."

The bomb was set to blow. But Kenato stopped talking and bomb deactivates."

Josh said "What was that.

Kenato replied "I can't say the persons' name or else the bomb will go off."

Josh and Minty looked at each other and back at Kenato.

Rush said "I'll leave now."

Kenato, Minty and Josh look at each other and Josh says "What are we going to do the location is blurred out."

Kenato replied "Lets check the neighboring lands. Minty you got to MIneplex, Josh go to MCSG, I'll head over to badlion."

The team ran their separate ways in search of Chip. While at Chip's house he was downstairs at the table wondering "Why the hell did i have to be an idiot."

The doorbell rings and Chip ran to the door. The mailman handed Chip the mail. Chip closed the door and skims through the mail, as 1 envelope falls to ground with a glowing essence. He read it out loud "Dear Chip, If you ever want to see your family again then come to Par 72. If any funny business happens Kenato and Caustic pays the full price. Chip ran straight out the door thinking "No one should ever pay for my mistakes.

Chapter 3

The Meeting

Chip slowly enters the arena of Par 72 thinking to himself "Mom… Dad… I'm sorry i had to put your through this. You guys shouldn't be paying for the mistakes I make. I'm sorry."

Tears run down his eyes as he walks into cornucopia as the doors close.

Josh running around MCSG trying to find Chip repeatedly yelling out "CHIP WHERE ARE YOU?"

At the corner of his eye he saw the doors close as Chip turns around and says "Good bye Josh."

Josh ran to the doors and yelled out "CHIP!"

The doors close as Josh falls to his knees banging his head against the doors and saying to himself "I'm sorry Chip."

Tears come running down Josh's eyes as Minty and Kenato both arrived in MCSG.

Minty said to Kenato "Look there's Josh!"

They ran to Josh as Josh stood up wiped his tears and said "We have to find a way in."

Kenato said "Josh why are you crying?"

Josh said "We have to get Chip out of there."

Kenato said "Why?"

Minty jumped in and said "Par 72 was shut down because a guy who was able to hack the data on the server made it so when he killed someone in game they will die in real life."

Kenato in shock and says "Wa.. Wait if the guy back stabs Chip does that mean?"

Josh said "Yes."

Meanwhile on the other side of the door Chip walks up to the opening of the mansion and yells out "Where are you?"

? "Did you come alone?"

Chip replied "Yes!"

? "Good. Now we can talk."

Chip says "Before that tell me where is my family!"

? with an evil laugh says "They are fine don't worry."

Chip says "I WONT TALK TILL YOU TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE."

? pulls down the curtains and there they were Chip's family inside testing chambers.

Chip full or rage and says "WHAT THE HELL DID THEY EVER DO TO YOU? THEY NEVER DESERVED ANY OF THIS! IF ANYTHING YOU LET THEM GO I'LL TAKE THE PUNISHMENT FOR THEM!"

? said "tst tst tst little Chip if only you knew the truth."

Chip says "What do you mean?"

? replies "I'll tell you the story. Many years ago you Great GrandFather Chip ruled all of MCSG as you know. But what you don't know was he was power hungry so as long as he obtained power he didn't care who or what he hurt as long as he got power. One day he came into our village he forced my parents to come the center of town. And do you know why?"

Chip "W.. Why?"

? "TO ABUSE THEM AND USE THEM LIKE THEY WERE TOYS! HE SLICED THEM HE STOMPED ON THEM HE CRUSHED THEM IN FRONT OF ME!"

Chip said "I'm terribly sorry for what he did but you have to learn to forgive and forget."

? laughs as tears come running down his face "Do you think saying sorry will bring them back?!"

Chip in silence ? says "NO! As you said forgive and forget and I'm sure you'll forgive me when i kill them! In front of you."

Chip fell to his knees and cried and said "I'm sorry but please have mercy let them go take me instead!"

? laughed and said "Time to return the favor!"

Meanwhile outside Par 72.

Kenato says "I think i have a plan if we can somehow hack the system we can break the code and enter the map."

Josh replied "Non of us are geniuses."

Kenato said "We have an asian i think thats close enough."

Kenato and Josh stare at Minty and Minty looks in confusion "What?"

Josh face palmed and said "Your asian hack the system!"

Minty nodded and pulled out his laptop hooked it up the data base.

A strange yells out "HEY WHAT ARE YOU KIDS DOING?"

Minty Josh and Kenato look and all gasped.

Find Out what happens next time :D


End file.
